The Wicca, The Demon, and The Magic Box
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Anya finds the perfect way to sort out a fight between her and Willow. PWP, strong femslash. Please review!


"Oh, and you don't want anyone else to have him. I know what broke up him and Cordelia, you know. It was you! And your lips!" Anya yelled at Willow in the Magic Box.

"No it was not! Well, yes it was so, but ... that was a long time ago. Do you think I'd do that again?" Willow asked, her green eyes looking at Anya pleadingly.

"Yes." Anya said bluntly.

Willow looked at her with wide eyes, and stuttered, trying to find the right words. Anya put a delicate finger to Willow's mouth and Willow stopped.

"What are you..." Willow began, but she was cut off by Anya's lips suddenly colliding with hers. Willow's eyes widened and she suddenly shoved Anya off her. "What are you _doing_?!?" she asked with a shrill tone in her voice.

Anya looked hurt at Willow's disapproval. "Well, I _was_ kissing you." she said as she folded her arms and looked away.

Willow touched her arm and Anya looked at her. "Anya... but.. you can't.. I mean, you're with Xander! And I'm with Tara and you just can't kiss me like that.." she said softly.

Anya huffed. "I don't see the big deal about it. I mean, Xander enjoys lesbians. He left a video up on his computer of two girls interlocking."

Willow blushed at the thought of her long time friend watching porn. "It feels wrong Anya.. I can't... besides, since when are you in to girls?"

"Willow, I'm 1120 years old. Do you really think penises have satisfied me for all those years?"

The redheaded witch giggled at this, but her stern look quickly returned to her face.

_Well... she is pretty... and funny.. and sweet in a strange way.. _she thought, looking at the former demon. She was thin and tall, with small but perky breasts. Her lips were full and her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle. Her blonde hair rested just above her shoulders in small curls. Willow really wouldn't mind touching her.

Before she could say anything, Anya cut her off. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to fall in love with you or anything. I just want to touch you. You can be an orgasm friend." and before Willow could respond, Anya kissed her, holding on to the back of her head so she couldn't pull away this time. To her surprise, Willow began to kiss back, and Anya ran her tongue along Willow's bottom lip. Willow parted her lips slightly and Anya slipped her tongue between them and flicked it against the tip of Willow's tongue. Willow moaned slightly and sucked on Anya's tongue. Anya ran her fingertips along the curves of Willow's back, causing her to shiver slightly, and she put her hands on her ass, pulling the wicca closer to her. Willow began to grope Anya's breasts, rubbing her nipples through the light material of her red shirt.

"Oh god, Willow!" Anya moaned breathily as Willow pulled away from her lips, planting small kisses down Anya's neck. Anya lifted her arms so Willow could pull her shirt off, and reveal a lacy red bra. Willow kissed her shoulder and down her arm, causing Anya to throw her head back and moan softly. She reached around Anya's back and un-did the clasp on her bra, flinging it across the room and it knocked over a bunch of unlit candles. Anya lay down on the table in the middle of the shop and Willow straddled her, massaging her breasts. She dipped her head down and licked her nipple, sucking it slightly. She bit down slightly on her nipple as she tweaked her other nipple with her fingers, and Anya moaned louder. She planted kisses down her stomach, sucking the delicate skin slightly, leaving small red marks. Willow pulled the zipper down on the side of Anya's black skirt, and pulled it off. Anya wasn't wearing underwear and Willow looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"It's laundry day." Anya said with a smirk. Willow giggled slightly and then spread Anya's legs, and she moaned in anticipation. Willow rubbed Anya's clit for a second before moving her head between Anya's legs and licked her wet cunt. Anya moaned loudly and arched her back as Willow began to flick her tongue along her clit. Willow suddenly thrusted two fingers into Anya's opening causing her to lift her hips off the bed and scream with pleasure. "Fuck! Willow!" She began to move her fingers gently inside the girl as she sucked and licked at her clit. Anya moaned. "Oh god, Willow, HARDER!" she said between mews and gasps of pleasure. Happy to comply, Willow began to ram her fingers into Anya hard and fast. Anya began to pant and Willow knew she was coming close. She bit down on her clit and Anya let out a loud scream of pleasure, cumming into Willow's mouth. "Oh god fuck! Willow! Oh yes yes YES!" she screamed. Willow slowed her thrusts as Anya came down from her orgasm, and then removed her fingers and licked them clean.

"Was that good for you?" Willow asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh god yes. You're so much better than Xander, and I thought I would NEVER say that." Anya replied, still slightly out of breath. Willow lay down next to her and stroked her blonde curls. Anya smiled and said "I suppose you want me to give you many orgasms now, right?"

Willow blushed slightly at Anya's bluntness and nodded. Anya flipped over so she was on top of Willow, and she ran her hands down her small body. She licked Willow's stomach from her belly button up to her neck, drawing soft mews from the wicca's mouth. Anya kissed Willow's soft breasts, lightly pinching her nipples between her fingers. She reached a hand between Willow's legs and stroked her clit, making Willow moan. After teasing her for a bit, Anya spread Willow's legs and thrusted her tongue inside her. "Oh GOD!" Willow moaned. Anya replaced her tongue with two of her fingers and licked at Willow's clit. She moved her fingers inside her with slow but deep, hard thrusts, as Willow moaned loudly and arched her hips off the bed. Anya used her free hand to each up and grope Willow's breast, and suddenly Willow screamed as her orgasm washed over her, her sweet cum flowing into the ex-demon's mouth. Anya thrusted through her orgasm, making it more intense and then another orgasm came over Willow, and she screamed. "Oh GOD Anya! Yes, fuck me! Oh yes!" After a few moments, Anya removed her fingers and let Willow lick them clean.

"Wow Anya..." Willow said.

Anya just smirked and began to re-dress, putting her bra and skirt back on. Willow followed suit, and just as Anya was pulling her shirt over her head and Willow finished putting her undergarments on, Giles walked through the door, carrying a large box filled with magic supplies.

"Dear lord! What's going on?" he exclaimed.

Willow opened her mouth to speak but Anya cut her off. "Oh, me and Willow were just giving each other many orgasms, that's all.".

Giles's mouth fell open and he dropped the box.


End file.
